Seeking Help
by EiswolfZero
Summary: Wally needed a break and he needed the break now. Naturally, he asked Batman for help. Batman said no. The Breakdown was inevitable. - Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Another little thing I wrote._  
 _Once again huge thanks to Radiations to Beta Read it for me! (and to change Bruce's lines into Bruce-Talk because she's the Bruce to my Wally)_

* * *

It wasn't often that Wally felt like things were out of control. At least out of control in a way that he needed to actually ask someone else for help. And it wasn't out of pride or anything.

Wally actually liked helping others and teaming up with people. But there was just something about asking someone to help _him_. He knew how to handle his own problems and because of that, he didn't ask others.

But not today.

People had been coming up to him with requests more and more and he understood that it was convenient to ask him. That people liked asking him because he liked to help and he could do things fast.

The only problem was running out of time now. Sure, he always wanted to do something, _anything_ , so that he wouldn't go crazy but he needed to eat and sleep too.

Lately there hasn't been much of either. And due to the increased activity, his metabolism started to act up, to the point where he could barely keep up with his appetite.

No, he had to admit that he needed help.

Which is why he found himself searching out Bats in the Watchtower. It only took him two minutes before he entered the room where the other man was located and zipped up to him.

"Bats," Wally greeted the other with a small smile. "Do you have a moment?"

Batman looked up at the approaching Speedster and gave a sharp nod, indicating that he was actually busy and that Wally should just go ahead and get done with it.

"I know how this might sound but...is it possible to cut some of my work for the League? It's just that…well I'm…" Wally cleared his throat, embarrassed, now that he actually said his request aloud. He probably sounded like a petulant child.

All he wanted to ask was to cut of some of the requests coming his way, no matter how convenient it might be or that he didn't mind them. Just to get a breather and-

Batman's face was strange. He usually scowled at people or glared at them or didn't really do anything with his face. Which was what Wally had been expecting; some kind of dismissal. But this one was new, like Bruce was kind of...disappointed?

Wally braced himself for whatever might come.

"Flash...everyone needs to do their share in the League. You know as well as I do that we all agreed on this, to split the work evenly between every member. Surely your load has decreased, considering our new batch of new members. It should be far less than we'd initially allocated."

One of Wally's fingers twitched while his face grew hot under his cowl. Less? _Less_?! Wally was pretty sure that he had never done so much since being a hero as in the last few weeks.

Surely it wasn't in all their interest that he did everyones work?

"But Bats I-"

"No ' _buts_ ' Flash. If it's really too much, then we might have to sit down with the others and see what the reason is. As of now however, things are evenly split between members and I know your share of work." Bruce's voice was stern and hard.

The topic was clearly over and Wally was dismissed.

Wally watched as Bats turned back to his work. Despair was clawing in his chest, making it feel tight. But if Bats said everything was equally split then he had to believe it.

Maybe he was just being whiney. Being one of the founders certainly meant more work and he could deal with that. Obviously _had_ to deal with it. There was no way Wally would let the others come together for an unnecessary meeting because he couldn't handle his fair share of work.

Turning away, Wally left the Watchtower. He might as well catch some sleep before the next call came through, which probably was soon.

It was five weeks later when Wally contemplated taking an unannounced vacation. Just something to get away.

The exhaustion was bone deep now and the ever present hunger reaching a point where it was actually painful, instead of just-ignore-it-hungry.

But Wally knew that he just couldn't vanish at this point, people would notice after hours and he really didn't want to face the wrath of a frantic League. At least not the other original Leaguers anyway.

So Wally opted for the second thing he didn't want to face. Bats disappointment.

Finding Bats wasn't any more difficult than the last time and Wally was just glad to catch him alone. He really didn't want anyone else witnessing his failure. Not right away anyway.

Wally took his cowl off, feeling constricted despite the suit being a little loose on his body, and walked up to the table. He nervously placed his hand on it and tapped his fingers against it before stopping immediately.

It wouldn't do to annoy Bats from the beginning.

When he didn't immediately start Bats looked up and studied Wally's face, a frown appearing.

"Wally..?"

For a moment Wally thought he might have heard a concerned undertone from Bats but quickly dismissed it. Bruce was just probably mad that he was bothering him again _so soon_.

Wally's face became tight, his expression closed up while he blinked several times to will the tears away.

Great. He hadn't even said anything yet and here he was. Already crying.

At this point Bats stood up, his head slightly tilted to the side to assess the situation. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on but got cut off by Wally.

"I can't do it anymore! I know you said everyone has to do their share but I can't. I'm sorry but I tried and I can't." Wally tried to recognize if he was truly like this immature person that he felt to be right now.

But there wasn't even any energy left to try to talk normally. Instead he could hear his own voice wavering, cracking at certain moments, while tears gathered in his eyes. His face was likely red from embarrassment and defeat.

"I do everything as soon as it comes up but I need a break, Bruce. I need a break so badly that I'm ready to fling myself into the sun with GL's help just to get _some rest_!"

For a moment he actually needed to catch his breath, his feelings twisting around in his stomach and making him feel sick, despite not having eaten in a little while.

"W-"

" _No_! I can't! Ican'tIcan'tIcan't!," Wally gasped out, feeling a bit like he was running out of air, while the tears actually rolled down his cheeks and his hands curled into fists. His whole body was tense to the point of almost snapping.

"I need to sleep, Bruce, I need to eat! i get it that it's easy for me to do stuff but _party preparations_?! Cleaning peoples stuff? Doing _their fair share_ of League work just because it's faster when I do it and I like to help? I can't do this anymore…" Wally's voice lost strength towards the end and he fell silent.

He leveled his gaze to Bats feet while awaiting his judgement for not being able to do his work. The _disappointment_.

The silence hung between them, Bruce probably trying to decide how to deal with an unwilling Speedster.

Though Wally had mused about it those past few weeks but he hadn't come up with anything. At least, he couldn't imagine what Bruce would say.

Maybe he would get the harshest of all Batglares. Which was probably the most gentle of all options.

"Wally," Bruce started again and came a step closer, staring at Wally's face who didn't look up.

With one hand, Bruce took Wally's chin between his fingers and lifted the other's face, tilting it left and right with controlled and slow motions.

Whatever he was looking for, he didn't seem to happy by finding it. If Bruce's scowl was anything to go by.

"What do you mean when you say you get no rest? Other people's work?"

Was Bruce serious?! Of course he was but Wally wasn't sure he heard right. Maybe he had already collapsed and was hallucinating.

"I meant what I said. People call me all the time. And I get that everyone knows that I like to help and that I'm too freaking stupid to say no but you said everyone's...you said everyone's got to do their work and..apparently I can't do mine."

He must look pathetic. With his red face and wet cheeks and red rimmed eyes. His tousled hair and haggard appearance. With-

"Why do people call you Wally? Since when? Who said that that's okay? When I said everyone needs to do their fair share of work I meant the work Superman and I delegate. One of us makes a plan and the other approves of it, nothing else needs to be done by you." Bruce's voice was almost gentle, while the hand on Wally's chin let him go and moved over a cheek, through his hair. Wally stilled, and only then did Bruce pull away and take a step back.

"Your communicator," Bruce demanded then and held open his gloved hand, waiting.

Confused, Wally just stared at it before fishing for the earpiece in his cowl. With a practiced motion he removed the communicator and placed it in the offered hand. "But what-"

"Let me handle any requests coming your way. You're going to be off duty for a whole week as Bruce Wayne will request your aid as a mechanic in Gotham. I'll inform Alfred that you're staying for a few nights."

Just like that. Apparently it was that easy to solve his problems.

Wally stared with a dumb expression at Bruce. It took him a moment to actually form words, since this was so far off anything he had imagined would happen.

 _What_?

"I...uh...I mean...Bruce? You don't...you don't need to let me sleep at your place. It's actually…," Wally cleared his throat, nervously. "It's, uh, already enough that you're giving me a week off. You really don't-"

"No. You're staying, eating, and sleeping as much as you require. Alfred complains about me not eating anything anyway. Perhaps you'll serve as a distraction."

Logically, Wally knew that Bruce had humor and could be funny, but to hear an _actual_ joke- at least Wally was pretty sure this was a joke - was just _super weird_.

Slowly, he looked at the floor again, glad that he had gone to Bats again. Relieved. Tension left his body and he could feel his exhaustion even more so.

He was just ready to fall into a bed and sleep for days.

"Thank you," he muttered and closed his eyes, his shoulders dropping low.

The hand on his shoulder made Wally open them just as fast again, his gaze meeting Bruce's.

"I'm...sorry." Bruce paused, holding Wally's gaze. "For not listening before."

Wally answered with a small smile, that after the smallest moment - Bruce returned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Due to popular demand (more like a few ppl) have a second chapter! Thanks again for my Bruce to beta read!  
_

* * *

Startled, Wally was suddenly awake and acutely aware of his own body. Confused and disoriented, he blearily opened his eyes to a dark room. For a moment he wasn't exactly sure where he was, except that it certainly wasn't his bedroom.

Until it came back to him. Right.

He was at Wayne Manor, in one of the guestrooms and their oversized beds.

God, why was he already awake? His head was slightly pounding, his muscles and bones heavy with exhaustion.

Wally had fallen into bed two hours ago, convinced that he would sleep for the rest of the week, after Alfred had provided him with one of the best meals in his entire life.

Shrugging to himself, Wally figured he might as well go to sleep again and turned around. He pulled the sheet up to his nose and took a deep breathe before closing his eyes again. His body sunk into the comfortable bed, his muscles aching from relief.

Maybe Bruce was back at the moment? Wally hadn't really seen him in the two days he had been here to recuperate. Not that Alfred wasn't great company, especially when Wally only ate and slept and listened to Alfred's voice.

Blinking his eyes open again, Wally could barely see the edge of the bed. His eyes felt tired too, as if he had watched too much television. Which hadn't happened in years, due to his fast healing.

And yet. Here they were, tired and dry and he wanted to close them and go back to sleep.

He closed them again and willed his mind to rest. It didn't matter where Bruce was. Not when Wally was needing and trying to sleep so badly and-

Wally's eyes snapped open again and he sat up. Great. Despite being tired, he was wide awake and unable to go back to sleep.

With a sigh, he threw the sheets on the other side of the bed and stood up. Might as well search for Alfred. Maybe some talking would make him tired enough again.

Shaking his head, Wally threw a shirt on and figured the boxers wouldn't scare Alfred too much.

Zipping through the mansion, Wally found Alfred in the place he least expected him in. The kitchen.

Confused, he entered it and inhaled deeply, the smell of food heavy and delicious in the air.

"Geez Alfred, why are you still...already? Cooking again?" Wally asked, walking up to the older man and trying to take a sneak peak on what he was cooking.

Alfred took a glance at him before turning back to his task. "Master Wallace, why are you awake? You have been barely away for a few hours."

"Yeah, but I woke up again and can't go back to sleep. Now you," Wally offered a sheepish grin and waited for the answer to his question.

Which he didn't get. Instead, Alfred gently grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to a seat at the table. Without much explanation, a plate with way too much food for its own good on it, was placed in front of him. Along with a glass of water and the needed cutlery.

"Uh...thanks," Wally smiled tiredly, and picked up the fork. He was immensely grateful for the other man to cook so much and provide him with food for the past two days but even Alfred needed to sleep. And as far as Wally was aware, Alfred had always been awake when he was awake.

Was Alfred a superhero who just hadn't come out yet?

"Alfred?" He looked up with his mouth full of food and waited for the other to acknowledge him.

"Yes, Master Wallace?"

"You aren't secretly a metahuman, whose power is to never sleep, right?"

Alfred paused, and both men stared at each other before a small smile appeared on Alfred's face and he placed a second glass, this time with some juice, on the table.

"You seem to require more sleep than we previously thought. Eat up."

Alfred turned away with that and started to clean the dirty dishes while Wally practically inhaled his food.

He was just about to offer his help when the next plate appeared in front of him. So Alfred really did have superpowers. He couldn't fool Wally.

Though, the other's secret was safe with him. Especially if the food kept being this delicious.

It was always hot and heavy, sometimes a bit too greasy, in the stomach. Exactly what a starving speedster like Wally needed.

The routine of being provided with a new plate went on for about five more until Alfred ran out of food and Wally started to feel bad for not cleaning it up. He knew Alfred would never let him do it as long as the butler remained in this kitchen.

That just meant Wally had to be sneaky about it later.

Just when he was sure to have come up with a plan, Alfred spoke up again.

"Even if you cannot go back to sleep, Master Wallace, try making use of that couch in the room across the hall. There you could wait for Master Bruce. He called earlier."

Wally let a beat pass, processing the other's words.

"Yeah..sure, why not?" Wally wasn't really sure why Alfred wanted him to wait for Bruce but didn't mind doing so. "Are you coming too?"

"I will be with you shortly," came the gentle reply while Alfred continued to clean the dishes.

Still feeling bad about letting Alfred do all the work, Wally fled to said room and immediately flopped down on the couch.

It was a nice, cozy, worn one. Definitely sat in, with the cushions giving slightly in.

Pushing his face between the seat and the back, Wally curled up to lie in it.

It smelled nice too, actually. In a calm and reassuring way. Like home was supposed to smell. Or so Wally thought it should smell.

He blinked a few times and listened to the faint sound of plates put on top of each other.

Wally was fast asleep before he knew it.

Putting the last plate to the side, there was no use putting it away when he was going to need it again in a few hours, Alfred made his way across the hallway, to the next room.

There he found the redhead sleeping on the couch.

He walked up to him and gently put a blanket over Wally, smiling faintly over the fact that Bruce also seemed to always fall asleep on this couch.

It baffled Bruce how Wally could've endured this for weeks. Two days of constantly reprimanding people wasn't his ideal idea of spending time.

Batman was needed in Gotham. Had his own city to protect and all he had been doing today was pulling up the roster of the League, telling people what their work was and to stop wasting his time - and the time of others, important to him.

He hadn't even closed it for the last two hours, despite the sudden break in calls.

Not that he would complain about it. Not when the silence could be disturbed any second now, Bruce was sure of it.

If only he would've listened to Wally when the younger had told him how overwhelmed he'd been. Then all of this wouldn't have escalated so much. But he hadn't and Bruce would make sure to make this right.

For a few minutes he let the sound of his fingers on the keyboard wash over him, slightly relaxing while he continued his research.

Only to tense his jaw enough until it hurt, when he heard the telltale sign of the comm unit activating in his ear.

"Hey Flash! How are you? Listen I was wondering if-"

"No." Bruce stated, cold and detached.

Silence grew between both of them until the voice on the other end continued. Bruce didn't even care anymore who it was he needed to tear a new one.

"I...uh...Batman? Did I-"

"No, you didn't. This is Flash's communicator but since he's out of commission I'm dealing with everything coming his way."

"Oh! That's...nice, I guess. I'll just-"

"You won't contact Flash again except for socializing or League emergencies. You currently have four other heroes at your side to help with the clean up and Flash would be one of them if we had intended for him to be there."

It was a reprimand he could recite in his sleep now. Of course the phrasing had always been different but the meaning remained the same.

No one would contact Wally for simple things that could've and should've been handled by each individual themselves, again.

The voice on the other end cleared his throat, clearly nervous about his sudden bad luck to interact with the Batman.

"Yes! Yes of course, I mean I didn't even mean to ask Flash about that because you see-"

"Why did you contact him?"

"W-well now in hindsight, I guess it was just-"

"Why." His patience was wearing thin, Bruce didn't want to hear anymore of this.

"..."

When he asked again he snarled more into the comm, noting down to give the other the more tedious tasks the League had to offer for the next few weeks.

"I wanted to ask if he could babysit my niece!" The voice on the other end pitched higher than usual.

Babysitting.

"Babysitting."

The guy wanted to ask Wally to babysit.

What in the-

"What exactly could Flash do faster in terms of babysitting, that you can't do?" His body was ready for a physical fight, Bruce's mind already formulating different ways to punch the other.

"I...I don't know! But...but he's good with kids and-"

"You're suspended from any missions for the next two months once you've finished your current task." Which meant one thing: administrative duties.

Bruce took the communicator out and placed it beside the keyboard. He had known that things had gotten out of control when someone wanted to ask Wally to bake a cake for a party but... babysitting? There was nothing Wally could've done faster than anyone else because time still went by at the same pace as usual. And just because Wally lived at a different speed didn't mean he was any faster in babysitting someone.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bruce decided that it was time to go home. Someone else could have their eyes on Gotham or contact him if something dire showed up.

He closed every program, took Wally's comm unit with him and went to the teleporter.

Bruce stared at Wally who was sleeping on his couch.

When he came home, he had first taken a shower and had put on sweatpants and a shirt, with the intention to grab something to eat and rest for a bit.

Though it seemed that his favorite resting place was occupied at the moment.

Standing there like he was waiting for something, Bruce leaned down a bit and pulled the blanket a bit higher, Wally having it almost thrown on the floor.

His fingers brushed Wally's cheek for a moment and Bruce stared at the point of contact. Gently, he placed his whole hand on the other's face. It always surprised Bruce just how warm Wally really was.

Did Wally feel too cold in normal temperatures? Bruce sometimes mused about it until something else drew his attention away. But he had noticed Wally wearing warm clothing when it was actually quite warm outside.

Then again, he had also seen Wally way too comfortable with just a sweater during winter, so maybe he actually felt like it was too hot most of the time.

He ought to ask the Speedster sometime.

Bruce shook his head, left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"Why is it," Bruce started when he entered, "that Wally is sleeping on the couch when I have many more beds to offer? Does his current one not suffice?"

A chuckle left Alfred while he shook his head. "Master Wallace could not sleep, so he decided to keep me company. I suppose he fell asleep doing so."

"Wally couldn't sleep? Isn't he beyond exhausted?" How strange. Bruce remembered vividly how tired Wally had been. They had barely managed to get him to eat something before he had fallen asleep.

"Oh, he is quite exhausted. More so than we anticipated. Earlier he inquired whether or not I have secret powers."

At that, Bruce had to smile. That sounded like Wally, regardless of his state of exhaustion.

"I wouldn't blame him, considering having wondered that myself over the years."

The look Alfred gave him, told Bruce exactly what he thought about that before he proceeded to change the topic. "Hungry, Master Bruce?"

"A sandwich will do, thank you," Bruce nodded.

"Oh no. You are going to sit down and have a bowl of soup. Master Wallace has eaten quite much and I am quite sure he will not miss one bowl."

With that said, a bowl was prepared for him and placed on the table. "There."

Bruce couldn't really argue with Alfred, seeing how the other man always had the last word. Well, most of the time anyway. "Thank you, Alfred."

"You are welcome."

Alfred went back to preparing whatever meal he planned to cook next and Bruce enjoyed his bowl of soup.

And while he also enjoyed the familiar silence between them, Bruce felt the need to talk.

"Later I'll carry Wally into his room. He's not quite fitting on the couch and will likely wake with some cramps," Bruce mused between eating.

A thoughtful hum came from Alfred.

"As I recall, you've slept on this couch numerous times, despite having a perfectly functioning bed. And if my memory serves me well, Master Wallace also recovers fast. I am certain he will not mind the ache for the little while it lasts. At least he can sleep now."

"You're right," Bruce nodded and finished his soup. Wally probably really didn't mind the fact. After all, who knew how often he slept on his own couch, despite it being rather small.

He took the bowl and stood up in order to hand it to Alfred. "Good night Alfred. See to it that you take a break as well," he smiled slightly, at Alfred before leaving the kitchen.

"Good night, Master Bruce." Flowed calmly from the kitchen, as Alfred subtly ignored Bruce's second statement.

Bruce shook his head and stopped by the other room to take another look, Wally was still in the same position as before, and made his way to his own bedroom.

He crawled into his bed and pulled the covers up, promptly falling asleep.

Ten minutes later his own communicator signalled an incoming call and he tapped it softly without opening his eyes. It wasn't the first time he handled a call like that, just to see if it really was important or not.

"Batman."

"I know, I did call you...did I wake you up?" Of course that's what Clark was worried about. He was always worried about something.

"What is it?" Bruce wasn't even going to answer the question posed to him. They both knew the answer and they both knew it wouldn't be the last time Clark woke him.

"There's a rumor going around that you actually have Flash's comm unit and are suspending people from missions for calling said comm." Clark explained, slowly, and Bruce couldn't tell whether Clark sounded amused or put out by the matter.

Of course, the rest of the original seven knew about the situation and were aware of the fact that Bruce had Wally's communicator. Everyone had been for the idea.

Then again, Bruce hadn't really left room for argument, having simply delivered facts and stated his decision. There hadn't been objections.

"And do you have a problem with the way I am handling things?" Clark would want him to soften up, perhaps. Something Bruce wouldn't do. He listened to Clark but sometimes the Man of Steel was a little too gentle and Bruce effectively countered that.

A chuckle came from the other hero.

"No, not at all. I'm sure whatever that person did, did deserve it. No one is actually talking to me but I can hear them all around me." Clark never liked eavesdropping on others but it seemed that he couldn't help himself this time. "I just wanted to inform you about the current situation. Maybe it'll work in your favor and the calls will gradually decrease."

"Maybe. Maybe I need to write an official letter stating how everyone should be doing their own work." But that could backfire too. He knew that people liked to socialize and to share their work from time to time. Which, usually, was alright.

The problem was that socializing with Wally had gotten out of control.

"We'll work it out. We all know that this wasn't alright and stand behind you. But...give it time." Kind words. Then again, Bruce hadn't expected anything less from Clark.

"It shouldn't have gotten this bad in the first place," Bruce scowled, once more considering the call for babysitting.

"You're right but you can't beat yourself up about this forever."

Bruce didn't reply to that. As usual he had written a report about the situation and had been honest about it. Which meant he had included the part where he had sent Wally away.

But he hadn't talked to Clark about it in person.

"Bruce," Clark said in a hushed tone, quite aware how Bruce felt about real name calling over the com. "Anyone could've reacted like that. You had no idea. What matters is that you're making sure he has everything he needs to rest now. It's going to be alright."

At first he wanted to remain silent again but decided against it.

"Good night, Superman."

"Good night, Batman." As usual Clark didn't even sound put out, merely like someone who smiled and said good night.

The call ended and Bruce sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep once more.

Wally shoveled another slice of ham with eggs into his mouth when Bruce entered the kitchen. And despite the kind of messy plate and grease on his face, Wally grinned widely at Bruce.

"Good morning!" He was still tired but happy enough to see Bruce that he sounded excited.

What he received in response was a lifted eyebrow.

"It's 1pm, Wally."

"And yet we both just woke up. So good morning!" Wally beamed and then laughed, feeling a little silly. Maybe it was the sight of Batman in sweatpants.

Of course, he had seen Bruce in training attire before, but that was before the League allowed more heroes into it. Nowadays, he barely saw Bats outside the costume, and even then - mostly in the newspapers.

Though the whole thing would be silly, to feel silly simply because Bruce was wearing sweatpants and just woke up. The other man's hair was messy too and there were still sleep lines on his face.

Yet, somehow, Bruce still looked handsome. Wally found himself blushing with the thought.

He shoved a whole slice of bread into his mouth to cover it up.

Bruce didn't seem to notice and simply sat down while Alfred placed his meal in front of him. "You have grease on your face."

"So?" Wally asked, in between chews, and glanced at Bruce before placing another plate of ham and eggs in front of him. "Since I'll be eating two more of these, I don't really see the point in cleaning up... But if you mind that much..." With that, he wiped the grease off with his knuckles and licked it off, turning his gaze onto the next, full plate.

This time it was Bruce who stared, especially at the slip of his tongue and the sound of content the speedster made. Bruce paused for a minute, before clearing his throat and beginning to eat his own food.

"What are you going to do later?" Bruce asked, suddenly quite curious as to what Wally did around the mansion when he didn't eat or sleep.

"Probably go to sleep again," Wally mumbled around his last bite of his food and stretched before leaning back in the chair.

Bruce's head snapped up.

"Are you still that exhausted? You've been sleeping for 3 days now." He didn't like that at all.

Of course Wally was allowed to sleep and be exhausted but surely his exhaustion was slowly drawing back?

Wally just shrugged. "At the moment I'm still pretty tired... I think I just need to get my batteries charged again; don't worry. It's certainly easier here than being at home and balancing work.." Wally trailed off, and yawned.

Bruce still didn't like it. Sleep was important but the body got exhausted by too much sleep as well.

Before he could say anything, Wally spoke up.

"Though if you want we could hang out?"

One of Bruce's eyebrows went up at the other's question. "Are we not already doing that?"

"I meant watching a movie together or something! God, Bruce," Wally laughed, looking amused. "You just complained about me sleeping all the time. A movie will keep me up."

For a few seconds, there was no reply from the other man. Until a slight nod was offered.

"Alright. We could use the theater room, but I suppose we could watch a movie basically anywhere in the mansion."

"Uhhh..I like the couch I slept on. What about there?"

Bruce looked at Wally again instead of his plate. He knew the couch was comfortable but this comfortable? It wasn't the biggest he owned since he had quite a few where Wally could sleep actually quite comfortably on. Yet he seemed to prefer this small, old couch.

Maybe it was a bit like the one he had back in his flat.

"I suppose we could."

Wally's face lit up and Bruce just nodded again before he finished eating. He could spare some time to watch a movie with Wally. After that he would go back to managing the situation in the League.

When Bruce declared that he was done, Wally was up and out of his seat, already eagerly walking to the other room. "I know exactly what we're gonna watch. I bet you'll love it. Do you have like...a shitton of movies or do we have to buy it online?!"

Wally threw himself on the couch and wiggled around to sit comfortably on his side, while he looked at Bruce.

"I can make the purchase. There's a DVD selection somewhere but I doubt we have what you want to watch." Of course, there was a high possibility that Bruce actually owned what Wally wanted to watch but he didn't feel like searching for it. Besides, it wasn't like he was short on cash.

He handed the remote to Wally before taking a seat, letting Wally move through the menu and search for the movie.

"Ah, there it is, perfect!" Wally glanced at Bruce when the pin showed up, and Bruce told him without a pause, strangely making Wally feel at home - or something.

It didn't take Bruce long to connect the dots when he squinted at the screen. "Is this some kind of Superman parody? The opening felt a bit exaggerated but the rest seems like a...satire. Does Clark know about this-" Bruce turned to look at Wally, and then blinked when he saw the other fast asleep.

The movie momentarily forgotten, Bruce wondered why the other had already fallen asleep. Wally was either really exhausted or there was more to it. Something that Bruce hoped was just his usual paranoia rearing its head.

Bruce gently took hold of Wally's shoulder and pulled him slightly towards him. The position Wally had fallen asleep in would likely hurt the next time he woke up and Bruce would prefer to prevent such...inconvenience.

What he hadn't counted on was for Wally to immediately latch onto his arm, resting his head on Bruce's shoulder.

"Wally...if you let go then you can lie down."

Something like a "uhu" or "no" came back as Wally promptly fell asleep again, leaving Bruce trapped where he was.

With a sigh he leaned back again, resuming his relaxing position and figured it wouldn't hurt if he finished watching this movie.

Just in case Wally asked him about it when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**So let's do another one, shall we. I think I can manage one, maybe two more chapters before this story comes to its conclusion. I've marked this one as a WIP because of that. Thanks again to my beta and to everyone who reads this!**

* * *

" _Master Bruce I demand you return_ immediately."

Batman tensed behind the wheel and glanced at the cockpit of the Batmobile, already calculating which turn would get him back to base the fastest.

"Are we under attack?"

" _Master Dick has graced us with his presence_."

It took Bruce a moment to let go of the tension and glare at the video feed of Alfred. He was just about to ask why he should return for that but Alfred was quicker.

" _I have found an empty paint can, Master Bruce_." Alfred's voice was heavy and serious and Bruce knew to take it at face value.

Dread settled in his stomach.

"What color?"

" _Baby blue_."

Inhale. Exhale. Baby blue. It could be worse.

"Well, at least we know it's not the Batmobile." Seeing how he was currently hurrying to get home with it.

" _No, it is not. But I have not found the repainted gadget either. A glance through the Batcave has revealed nothing."_

Well, that wasn't good. Knowing them, it probably was some gadget he would need on the fly and only then discover that it had been repainted.

Maybe Wally wasn't so tired after all.

* * *

Bruce met up with Alfred in the Batcave. During their speculation he got rid of his suit and put on some comfortable clothes before they went up.

There was no point to speculating, they would need to ask straight ahead.

Dick greeted him on his way to the kitchen, a stack of empty plates in his hands.

"Hey Bruce," Dick greeted with a sly grin and continued on.

Bruce followed.

"You didn't call ahead."

"I guess I didn't. I thought Wally might want some other company besides you're grumpy self and Alfred's amazing cooking." Both reached the kitchen and Dick gently placed the stack besides the sink.

"He's asleep now," Dick added as an afterthought and frowned slightly, finally looking at Bruce.

Bruce's face remained neutral, even if the provided information didn't sit right with him. Wally had just woken up when he had left as Batman. Granted that was a few hours ago but Wally should be able to stay awake a little while longer than that.

"He's tired, of course he's sleeping."

"No, but…," Dick hesitated before pushing on. "But we just played a game and he fell asleep during that. As in, he said he's tired and fell asleep." Dick's concern was obvious and natural for someone this close to Wally.

It was the same Bruce felt at the admission.

"But he's getting better too," Dick smiled slightly but it didn't look right. As if he tried to convince himself of that.

"What makes you say that?"

"Wally said that the pain finally stopped."

Bruce's back went rigid. Wally had been in pain this whole time? Why hadn't he said anything?! "The pain?" Bruce echoed tentatively.

With a nod, Dick leaned against the counter to explain. "Yeah like...he's always hungry , right? And he said that ever since the...incident, the hunger was actually painful. As in, you're so hungry it hurts. But like I said, it seems to have stopped."

Dread and guilt churned in Bruce's stomach. Why would Wally keep this to himself? Surely he knew that he could eat all he wanted in this mansion. They had even told him multiple times that he should just say something.

He needed to talk to Wally.

"Anyway...I gotta get going. There's something big going down in Blüdhaven tonight. Tell Wally I'll be back on the weekend. Though I told him already," Dick chuckled and pushed himself away from the counter. "I just wish I could listen in to one of those calls you get from Wally's com."

Bruce looked at Dick before turning and walking with him out of the kitchen. "You just have to join the League." Simple as that.

Though both knew that Dick didn't want that.

Dick shook his head and turned around before waving. "Bye Bruce!"

Bruce watched Dick walk away before he turned into a different direction to search Wally out.

It didn't take too long, seeing how they had occupied their usual room. Some things just never change it seemed.

Upon entering he saw Wally buried in pillows and a blanket in the middle of the floor. The controller still besides him.

At least Dick had turned off the TV.

With a sigh he stepped closer and put the controller to the TV. After that he got to his knees besides Wally and gently touched the other's shoulder. "Wally? Wake up, there's something we need to talk about." It couldn't wait. Not when Bruce might be out of the mansion again and completely miss Wally being awake.

Wally stirred and pushed himself more into the pillows. Dick had really gone out of his way to find that many.

Shaking Wally's shoulder again, Bruce watched as Wally tiredly opened his eyes.

"Bruce?" Wally mumbled and the other nodded. Confused he sat up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes while Bruce took a good look at him.

The speedster's hair was tousled and his eyes were tired. But not more than last time. At least he didn't look one shade too pale anymore.

Wally stretched his arms over his head and wanted nothing more than to fall back into his be-...pile of pillows? Well, that was strange. Amused he looked around and figured he must've fallen asleep.

Until he remembered.

He fell _asleep_.

With a groan he slapped his own face and shook his head."I fell asleep! Dick's already gone?"

"Dick doesn't mind. He said he would be back during the weekend," Bruce explained and actually sat down on the floor. He pulled one leg closer and placed an arm on his knee.

Bruce let Wally fret over that for another minute or so until the redhead finally turned all of his attention to him and blinked several times.

He cut straight to the point. "Why didn't you tell me you were in pain?"

Wally looked confused at Bruce.

"You told Dick that the pain stopped," Bruce elaborated at the face Wall made.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, _'Oh'_. Wally, you need to tell us these things."

"It's not a big deal," Wally shook his head but sat up straighter when he saw Bruce's face. Bruce didn't seem to agree too much with that assessment. "Look, it's just something...I'm always hungry Bruce. And sometimes I'm hungry enough that it hurts. But it's a pain I've come to ignore over time. Sure the last few weeks had been...uhm..harsh but other than that bearable. It's really not a big deal."

A grunt came from Bruce. "Haven't Alfred and I told you over the past few days over and over again to say something? When you're hungry, when you're tired, when something's just different. We can't help you if you don't talk. Look," Bruce sighed moved his legs a bit to sit more comfortable on the ground.

"I don't care how hungry or insatiable you are. You're hungry. And if you're hungry enough that it's painful then you need to tell me. If the need arises I'll order a whole party buffet just for you. We'll come up with a reasonable excuse why I need one without throwing a party."

Wally grinned somewhat. "Because you're rich."

Bruce looked at Wally for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Because I'm rich. Though reporters nowadays like something with a bit more story to it."

But both knew that Bruce would resort to this flimsy excuse if it came down to it. When nothing else came to mind.

"Are you still tired?"

Wally shook his head and moved a hand through his hair. "Not that much. I feel pretty awake right now. Why?"

"I need you to do something for me," Bruce said with a serious voice. The light banter between the two of them suddenly gone.

"Oh yeah, sure, what is it? I just gotta-," Wally meant to stand up but Bruce took a hold of his wrist and pulled him softly down, so that Wally came to sit again. Confused, he looked at Bruce's face. "What?"

Bruce let go of Wally's wrist and his lips thinned. "See, this is exactly what caused all of this. You can't just say yes to someone who's asking you to do something. You need to listen to them first, hear them out and _then_ decide."

"It's not the same?" Wally replied back slightly amused. Having Bruce this concerned about him was...nice. He blushed somewhat. "You're...you."

"Elaborate?"

"I mean, you're Bats. Whatever you're going to ask of me is gonna be reasonable. No?"

Taken aback, Bruce stared at Wally, the other's face slightly red. Shaking his head, Bruce let go of whatever feeling that stirred in his chest. "That's not the point. Even I could make unreasonable demands. Maybe I'll ask something of you that you don't want to do."

"Then I would say no afterwards. I didn't really promise you my soul or anything?" Wally snickered and shook his head for good measure.

Bruce however just lifted his head and turned to the side. "Because it worked so well over these past few weeks?"

Wally didn't know how to respond to that. Bruce was right, of course he was. But somehow this felt like he was the guilty party here. Sure, he hadn't been able to say no to people but that's just because he hadn't expected for everything to blow up as it did. He _had_ asked for help in the end, hadn't he?

Put off by this, Wally looked at his hands in his lap and frowned, the blush still there. He didn't want to disappoint Bruce but at the same time he meant what he had said. He would do what Bruce would ask of him. Batman wasn't someone to ask him to bake a cake.

Sighing, Wally let his shoulders drop.

Until a bigger hand covered his. Looking up, Wally looked at Bruce who leaned more towards him. He blinked at that and the redness on his face became more pronounced.

Wally really wanted to look somewhere else. He always had problems to hold the other's gaze. Either blue eyes looked straight through everything he said or pupil-less lenses stared at him and Wally didn't know what the other thought.

Not that he ever knew that but without the cowl he felt he had a slightly better chance than usual.

But Wally didn't look away, couldn't.

Maybe it was his imagination but he felt like Bruce leaned in ever so slightly. The other's hand was warm on his own, almost burning. Ironic, seeing how he was the one with the higher body temperature.

"You should eat something."

Blinking, Wally needed a moment to gather himself. What?

"What?"

"I said maybe you should eat something. Just because your hunger got better doesn't mean you should wait until it gets worse again," Bruce said and suddenly stood up, taking Wally's hand with him, making him stand up with him as well.

"Oh….yeah...sure. Why not. You're gonna eat too?" Wally asked back. Feeling somewhat thrown off, he simply followed Bruce. Just a few moments ago he was sure enough to feel Bruce's breath against his face. They must've been quiet closer than he had thought they were.

Was he reading too much into this? Probably. Maybe he still needed more sleep to get his shit together.

Bruce glanced back at Wally. They still held hands on the way to the kitchen. Seeing how neither protested.

* * *

Wally found himself standing in the kitchen, with Bruce taking out things from the fridge.

Panic immediately settled in and he moved over to take the things Bruce had just taken out. "What are you doing?!"

Both stared at each other, Wally holding the food close to his chest while Bruce stood there with empty hands, frozen in position.

"Making some food?"

"Alfred said you aren't allowed to do that," Wally said defensively and put everything on the counter. "I can do that. Or you could get Alfred."

Bruce's eyes narrowed and he simply went to take out some more ingredients, only for Wally to take them away again. "I am quite capable of making a few things. I'm not useless in the kitchen." He didn't reply to the option to go and get Alfred.

"No," countered Wally. "I have heard one story and that one was quite enough to know why you aren't allowed to cook. Sure, the story was funny as hell but we don't want a repeat do we?"

Now it was only a matter of pride. Puffing up his chest, Bruce would make sure to proof that he could handle being in the kitchen doing more than just consuming food.

Bruce was sure he would've gotten his way if the com-unit in his ear hadn't gone off. And Wally had been about to cave in too, damn. Now it looked like _he_ caved and judging by the look Wally gave him, they both knew it.

Groaning, Bruce excused himself and walked out of the kitchen, accepting the call. "Batman"

" _..."_

"Either talk or leave," Bruce bit out, quite aware that this was another call for Wally.

Whoever was on the other end apparently got discouraged enough to actually end the call. Which was fine with him anyway.

* * *

Wally watched Bruce walk out and immediately got to work to make some mashed potatoes with grilled meat from the pan.

The other wouldn't be able to say or do anything if he had already started. It would be only a waste of food for Bruce to be petty enough to demand he would cook something.

Chuckling to himself, Wally put the things they didn't need away again and tried not to hear what the other was talking outside of the kitchen.

Of course it would be quite interesting to hear how some of those calls to his communicator went but at the end of the day Wally was quite content. He trusted Bruce and knew the other would handle it business-like as well.

Shaking his head, Wally looked up when Bruce came back into the kitchen, looking just a tiny bit more sour than a moment ago.

"Everything alright?" Wally asked while seeing to it that the meat wouldn't get burned on one side.

Bruce just shook his head and came closer again, leaning slightly against Wally's back to look over his shoulder to see what the redhead was cooking. "I told you I can cook."

" _Too bad_ you were busy then," Wally scoffed while he stared at the sizzling meat, trying to hide his blush. It was perfectly normal to be so close when one cooked and the other got curious.

Right?

Clearing his throat, Wally pushed slightly back and motioned for the table. "Make yourself useful then and get out plates n' stuff."

" _Plates 'n stuff_ ," Bruce echoed amused and turned away to do just that.

Wally listened to the sounds of ceramic on marble, followed by the metallic clang of the cutlery.

He blinked several times to get out of his daze and concentrated on the food, getting it away from the heat and stirring when it was needed.

Once done, Wally quickly searched the fridge again. Vegetables found, he added them too.

Confident that everything would be enjoyable enough, Wally meant to tell Bruce so.

Only to discover that Bruce was quite close again, watching Wally work and cook.

Wally tried not to read too much into it while he moved the pan and pot to the table. Ready to serve.

Bruce sat down and watched Wally put their meal together on the plates and place them back to where he got them.

"I could've done all of this too."

" _Sure_ ," replied Wally with a tight voice, the amusement showing in his eyes.

Bruce could clearly see the effort the other put into trying not to laugh at him. " _I could've_." Insisting probably didn't help his case at all. "Should have. I am the host after all."

"Next time then," said Wally while he sat down and grinned at Bruce, his face slightly flushed. "For now just enjoy the first meal I have cooked around here." Without saying anything more Wally started to eat from his overloaded plate.

"First," echoed Bruce once again. "You make it sound as if you're ever going to cook in this mansion again."

Bruce too started to eat and had to give it to Wally. For something on such a short notice, without even knowing what was in the fridge in the first place, this was quite good. When Bruce had taken out the ingredients he hadn't even known where to start.

"Why not? I _can_ cook," chuckled Wally with a mouthful of food. He even managed to shrug. Though the raised eyebrow from Bruce told a different story.

Bruce merely shrugged when he turned his attention back to his own meal. "Either I cook the next time or Alfred does...and when Alfred gets to hear about you cooking in his household it's over anyway. The kitchen won't be left unattended as long as you're here from then on."

The following silence told Bruce he had won that argument. Smiling faintly to himself, he didn't speak up again until he was finished. And Wally remained surprisingly silent too.

Both remained when they were done, while Wally put their plates together.

Bruce leaned forward and put his elbows on the table, placing his chin on his hands. "Did you bring your phone?"

Confused by the random question, Wally just blinked at Bruce before he snorted. "You took it away when I came here. Remember?" Something about getting the rest he needed and not getting distracted by games.

Not that this was even that possible. Most games on the phone were too slow and because of that boring anyway.

"Of course I do," replied Bruce.

Which made his question even weirder. If he didn't suffer from a sudden bout of amnesia why even ask this?

"I'll give it back, it's just in a different room."

"Yeah? Cool. I promise I won't stay up all night texting people," Wally joked, winking at Bruce as well. "What are we going to do now?"

Because now that Wally was awake he was quickly growing bored. Sure he could eat some more but then his buddy time with Bruce would be even shorter, since Bruce would probably just excuse himself and leave.

"You're going to rest. It is late after all and you fell asleep earlier." The resulting pout had Bruce the corner of his mouth twitching. "And maybe..you could tell me what you and Dick graced with a new paint job."

Upon the mention of the paint, Wally's back stiffened and he stared at the table. They had been found out this quickly? Bruce hadn't even been back _that_ long! There was only one way to go about it. "Uh...I'm not really sure w-"

"If you tell me right now what you and Dick repainted, in baby blue of all colors, then I won't be forced to go after you."

Wally remained silent for a little while longer and scratched his chin. But both knew that Bruce wasn't going to buy it anyway.

"It could've been way worse. Baby Blue isn't a bad color," Wally argued and looked up at Bruce, smiling somewhat.

"Wally, what was it?"

"And leave Dick to the big, bad wolf? Nah. I'll let you find it." A slightly mischievous tilt entered Wally's smile, despite being actually nervous about defying Bruce like that.

But Bruce just nodded and simply stood up. "In that case I'll get your phone now and then you're going to bed."

Wally remained sitting and simply watched Bruce go, weirded out by the fact that the other hadn't gotten too angry. Actually, there had been no anger? Just mild frustration, if Wally had to label it. Weird.

God he was going to jump at every sound now, expecting Batman to chew him out. With a groan he placed his head on the table.

* * *

Bruce simply walked to his bedroom, quite the distance to go, to retrieve Wally's phone. Sure, he really wanted to know what had been repainted by them but Bruce also appreciated Wally's loyalty to Dick.

He had given the speedster an easy way out and he chose the difficult one. If Bruce didn't knew himself better he would almost feel proud of Wally.

Taking the phone out from his bedside table, he turned it around once before making his way back to the kitchen.

What greeted him was Wally with his head on the table, looking like someone who knew what his choice of loyalty meant for the future.

Amused, Bruce placed Wally's phone beside his head and touched his shoulder to move him into an upright position again.

Wally just glared at Bruce before he stood up and took his phone. "You're doing this on purpose."

Bruce just lifted an eyebrow in question.

"You know exactly what I mean! Good night," Wally huffed out and walked out of the kitchen. For a moment he stopped and seemed to contemplate something but in the end he just shook his head and continued his way.

"Night," Bruce said after Wally left the kitchen and looked at the table and the dirty plates.

It had been...nice. Just being with Wally while the other cooked. Eating with him. Sure, Wally ate a lot but it was part of his charm. Wasn't it?

Amused at himself, Bruce turned the lights off and made his way back to his bedroom. He hadn't intended to be back so early in the night but he might as well make the most of it. Seeing how the Batsignal wasn't visibly anywhere.

* * *

Two days later Wally had managed to lose Alfred and actually sneak into the kitchen to clean all the dishes left there. He had watched long enough and remained on the sidelines. Death wouldn't claim him just because he cleaned up after himself and helped Alfred along the way.

For the first time, since he had gotten his phone back, did the notification sound pipe up. Which was quite feat. Really no one had actually written him all this time?

There had been no new messages when Bruce gave it back.

Drying his hands, Wally took the phone from the counter and unlocked it to look at the message.

From [Dick] - _hey, could you do something for me?_

Weird. Wally was pretty sure he hadn't put Dick under his actual name as a contact.

To [Dick] - sure, what is it?

Nothing followed and Wally got slightly worried. Was Dick in danger? Should he speed over and check up on him?

Just when he was about to make a decision chimed his phone again.

From [Dick] - _uh oh_

From [Dick] - _brace yourself_

Confused he stared at the screen but before he could even get close to typing his confusion out came a new text.

From [No Codenames] - _did you not listen when I told you not to say yes immediately_

Well...he certainly needed to talk to Dick about throwing _him_ to the wolf. He conveyed his displeasure in a form of way too many emojis before replying to Bruce.

To [No Codenames] - holy shit Bruce! did you change my contact names?

To [No Codenames] - that's so funny, thought mine had been better

From [No Codenames] - _did you not look through your phone when I gave it back?_

To [No Codenames] - there weren't any notifications so I didn't bother

To [No Codenames] - you had the chance to prank me with this but you chose the boring route

To [No Codenames] - oh well

From [No Codenames] - _are you ignoring the issue at hand on purpose or do you forget so easily?_

Sighing to himself, Wally shook his head. There really was no way around it, was there?

To [No Codenames] - look

To [No Codenames] - you can't expect me to say no to Dick

To [No Codenames] - he's my best friend, of course I'll say yes

To [No Codenames] - in fact not to you, or Dick or Alfred or the other founders, you guys are my friends

Wherever Bruce was right now, he certainly had the time to reply immediately. The messages coming in rapid succession.

Given the time of the day he probably was somewhere in Gotham being Bruce Wayne.

From [No Codenames] - _don't mention_ it _over the phone_

From [No Codenames] - _you consider the whole League your friends_

What the….Wally squinted at his phone. Why the hell did Bruce bother to reprimand him only to mention the League himself?

He probably had already put some kinda encryption program on their phones.

To [No Codenames] - there are different levels of friendship

To [No Codenames] - I can and will say no to every non founder

To [No Codenames] - and ask before I say yes

To [No Codenames] - promise?

From [No Codenames] - _you don't sound very convincing_

To [No Codenames] - that's because it's over text

His last message must've been more convincing because nothing followed for a few minutes.

Five minutes in, Wally gave up waiting for another reply and turned back to cleaning. He was almost done and Alfred could show up any second now.

He took the second plate to clean when his phone chimed again, twice. Wally groaned and almost slapped his forehead with his wet hand. Luckily he stopped right before it was too late.

"Bruce, please," he whined to no one but himself and quickly dried his hands again.

From [No Codenames] - _how do you define different levels of friendship?_

From [No Codenames] - _are there sub levels between the founders as well?_

Damn Bruce and his need to analyze everything. Did he really want to have _that_ kinda conversation over the phone? Really?

To [No Codenames] - that's not really fair of you to ask, is it?

To [No Codenames] - that's like asking who I like the most of you all

Hah. That would get Bruce thinking about Wally's dilemma. As if Wally would reveal his favorite people just like that.

From [No Codenames] - _how so?_

From [No Codenames] - _I'm just asking how you define those sub levels of friendship_

From [No Codenames] - _no one likes everyone the same amount_

Which was true but not exactly what Wally was getting at. This felt more like Bruce asking him to make a list from one to some other number and fill it in with names.

Not exactly something he wanted Bruce to know, seeing how Bruce would be quite high on it.

And wouldn't that be a wonderful reason to ask _even more_ weird questions?

So yeah, no. Just like that.

To [No Codenames] - I'm not going to answer that

To [No Codenames] - and stop frowning

To [No Codenames] - I'm not going to tell you how I like everyone else compared to each other

From [No Codenames] - _reasonable_

From [No Codenames] - _but you would answer a question regarding me?_

Well...that sucked. Bruce had him there. Of course he could just write no or stop replying but that wouldn't be nice either. And Bruce _had_ accepted his reasons as to why he wouldn't reply to his questions.

Wally had to treat carefully now.

To [No Codenames] - yeah?

Bruce was probably going to exploit his tendency to say yes now. Wally could almost feel the satisfied expression the other probably had right in that moment.

But no message came.

If he had taken a seat somewhere, he would've been sitting on said edge. But as it was, he was standing and holding his breath.

God, Bruce could be so mean. Was he doing that on _purpose_?

From [No Codenames] - _how much of a friend do you consider me?_

And wasn't that the weirdest question ever?

Instead of stuttering his way through a sentence Wally simply typed and deleted his message again. Unclear how to reply to that honestly. How would he define Bruce as a friend? How could he put it into words?

From [No Codenames] - _Wally_

Was he taking too long? Bruce had let him wait too, that wasn't fair.

From [No Codenames] - _Do you like me?_

"What?!" Wally shouted at his phone, not believing his eyes.

"Master Wallace, what are you doing here?!"

Alfred scared the heck out of Wally, making him jerk in surprise and almost throw his phone into the filled sink.

Wally catched the phone, after it had slipped a few times, and pulled it close to his chest, staring at Alfred while his face lit up.

"Master Wallace-"

"Sorry Alfred, gotta go fast!" With that Wally was gone, leaving behind a bewildered Alfred and hiding away in his room.

There he took the time to read over all the messages again. Just to make sure he wasn't misinterpreting anything.

This time Wally was _really_ desperate for the right words. To reply to this without replying to it. That was possible. Right?

Resuming the typing and deleting again, Wally worked out a message that felt like it had taken ages to type out. And it still sounded dumb.

Taking a nervous breath his thumb hovered over the send button.

He could still back out. Or take whatever came after he send it.

Before Wally could get physically sick he hit send.

Only for his phone to vibrate at the same time. They both had send a new message.

Staring at the screen, Wally's breath speed up. Was this really happening? Of course it was. It was his life after all.

Frustrated he threw himself on the bed and pulled the blanket over his face.

* * *

To [No Codenames] - that really depends on how you define like. Because if you mean I like you then I would tell you so. But if you mean LIKE, then I wouldn't tell you over the phone. Because I would want to know if you LIKE me back and it's easier face to face.

From [No Codenames] - _I need to go to a meeting now. I'll talk to you later_


	4. Chapter 4

So this is what it felt like. To know death was looming over your head. Because there was no way for Bruce to let him live through this. And if he did, Wally would die from sheer embarrassment anyway.

He had practically confessed. Sure. In a very...convoluted way but Bruce was a detective. Was the goddamn _Batman_.

There was no way he wouldn't catch on to that.

Starring ahead, Wally wondered why his life turned out like this.

"You're not even trying to beat me," Dick complained while smashing the buttons of his controller.

Wally however, was just randomly pushing some of them, his mind obviously not on the game.

Dick had shown up an hour after Wally had tried to just ignore the problem at hand and had dragged him downstairs to play a game. He had promised to show up for the weekend after all.

Wally blinked as the screen declared Dick the winner.

"Look," Dick started. "If this is about me texting you to test you, I'm sorry. Okay? But Bruce is right. You can't say yes to everything."

Slowly, Wally narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Dick, the game forgotten. "You knew I wouldn't say no to you."

"True, but Bruce obviously didn't know that," Dick grinned mischievously at him.

Wally just frowned and promised himself to tell Bruce what they had graced with a new paint job. If the offer was still available.

If Bruce didn't kill him first.

He groaned and hid his face in his hands, rubbing it slightly.

"It's not about that is it?" Dick asked and scooted closer, eyes trying to see what the speedster got so worked up.

Until a long and telling "o" followed.

Wally slowly lowered his hands and glanced at Dick. Damn him and being good at deducing too. Though there was a slight chance that he had gotten the wrong idea.

"It's about what you guys talked after that, right? Of course I'm right. So let's see…," Dick murmured. He put his hand on his chin to mimic a thinking pose while he tried to imagine what his Dad and best friend could've talked about.

"You guys didn't fight too much because of that did you? I know how Bruce can be but surely it wasn't that bad."

Was Dick serious? If he and Bruce would've had a fight then Dick would probably be the first person he would have gone ranting about it to. If it wasn't too personal. Of course this was personal, but it wasn't about a fight. Though if Wally played his cards right, then he could use that as a cover up and keep Dick away from the truth.

"Hah yeah. You know. It was a _bad_ fight."

Dick stared at Wally's face, a grin slowly forming. "Did you confess?"

If Wally was good at something, then it was getting as red as his hair. Though he might've even outdone himself this time. "What?! No! We had...had a fight. A _real_ one. A bad one!"

" _Oh Wally_... Wally, Wally, Wally," Dick repeated his name and shook his head while doing so. "We both know you're a bad liar. I can smell that bluff a city away."

So what? Maybe Dick could do that. Maybe he was that bad at lying. But didn't Dick see that he was desperate? That Wally was already on the ground and deserved some ignorance? Surely they could ignore the issue at hand.

Suddenly there was an arm around his shoulders. "Look. You want Bruce's attention, maybe even want to get into his pants - something I hope you never make me say again - and that's alright."

Wally hadn't made Dick say that out loud and he certainly would've preferred if Dick had refrained from doing so. Because now he was pretty sure the skin on his face was melting off. There was only so much heat a human could take. Right?

"Are you listening to me? Trust me when I tell you that Bruce wants you too. Another thing I don't want to say out loud again." While Dick used a mocking tone, Wally could clearly hear the honesty underneath it all.

He could hear Dick was being sincere with what he said.

"You're way too optimistic about this," Wally murmured and drew circles on the controller with his thumbs.

"Am not. Just show me what you guys wrote. Then I can back up my theory with facts."

"Absolutely not." Sure it was pretty harmless. More like some kids asking each other if they _liked_ liked each other. In hindsight it was pretty silly.

Dick held out his free hand. "Hand it over."

"Too bad I forgot it upstairs when you dragged me down."

" _Too bad_ that you put it into your pockets when I came to drag you down."

They stared at each other. One stubborn and the other with a knowing grin.

Only for Dick to take his arm away from Wally's shoulders and turn away to look at his own phone and-

 _Was that his phone?_

"Is that _mine_? You stole it!"

" _Yep_ ," Dick said while he expertly unlocked Wally's phone.

"Stop!" Wally lunged at Dick which made the other fall back and caused them to roll around. Wally tried to reach for his phone but Dick held it away from him, effectively rolling them around every time Wally managed to get too close to it.

They rolled around some more, an "Ouch!" or "Stop that!" coming from them now and then. Until someone cleared his throat somewhere.

Both froze and looked to the door. Alfred stood there, one eyebrow judgingly raised.

Wally was currently sitting on Dick's back, pushing him onto the ground and trying to reach for his phone while Dick had stretched himself as far as he could.

"Master Dick, Master Bruce requires your aid." Alfred sounded as dry as he always did. If he found their position funny, then he didn't let it show.

"Did he say that?! _Get off Wally_ ," Dick all but threw Wally off of him and suddenly stood up, straightening his clothes.

"My phone," Wally immediately held out his hand while he grabbed Dick's shoulder. There was no way he would let the other run off with it. And Dick, surprisingly, just handed it over.

"You do know that you could've gotten it with speed, right?" A wink followed Dick's statement before he turned to Alfred and left Wally to pout on his own. "So, about Bruce needing my help."

"Master Bruce did not require your help. There has been an ambush and has been placed under police protection. He cannot pursue the attacker," Alfred explained while Dick walked towards him. "It is quite unfortunate."

Alfred turned and meant to follow Dick to the Batcave when Wally cleared his throat and suddenly stood in front of him.

"Uh...did he call you from his phone?" Which probably was a weird question in this situation but Wally needed to know if Bruce was already deducing his message or if he had still some time left.

"He called from the police station. Apparently the attack also featured an EMP."

"Grea- I mean...that's..truly _horrible_ and all. Why would they do that? Criminals these days huh?"

Wally could feel Alfred's confusion, maybe even curiosity. Probably because Wally wasn't known for being happy about destruction.

"Indeed…," followed the short reply and a nod. Alfred followed Dick after that.

Releasing the air from his lungs, Wally was grateful for the small moment of calm and quiet.

When Bruce came back Wally needed to test the waters and check out if he had managed to read his messages already.

Yes. That was what he was going to do.

* * *

As it was, it wasn't what Wally had done.

He had busied himself with this and that, had even secretly cleaned a few of the rooms to keep himself occupied for the time.

Until he heard approaching steps. Too heavy to be Alfred's and too...powerful to be Dick's. Sure, Bruce and Dick could both sneak like it was no one else's business but this person wasn't trying to sneak around.

Bracing himself, Wally had stood there and gone over mentally what he was going to say. For what clues he was going to search. To be cool headed and reasonable.

Naturally, Wally panicked when the person had been only a few more steps away from the open door.

He ran. Naturally.

Three rooms down, Wally ran face first into a wall, too preoccupied with trying to see if he was being followed.

Groaning and stumbling back, Wally placed his hands over his face and breathed through the pain.

"Ugh...stop," he whined to no one in particular.

The pain slowly ebbed away so he placed one hand on the wall to hold himself for a moment. He really _hadn't_ been pursued. Odd. He thought that wouldn't be possible in this household.

Letting his shoulders drop, Wally turned back to the way he had been going and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the small droplets of blood on the wall. He immediately took his hand away from the wall and saw that he had left a bloody handprint as well.

His hands were bloody. Damn.

Wally wiped his sleeve under his nose and not yet dried blood clung to it. Great. That's why his face had hurt so much.

Just _great_.

He needed to clean this up before someone else found this.

Without any more seconds to waste, Wally zipped through the mansion and gathered the things that he needed. Luckily for him he was fast enough so the blood wouldn't have dried too much. Though he should watch out for accidently rubbing it into the wall instead of removing it.

Wally set down his bucket with some water in it and gently tapped the wall with a wet cloth. First he needed to get the major stuff away, after that he could start with damage control.

He was almost done. Just a few more wipes here and there and no one would know.

"What are you doing?"

Wally almost rammed his face into the wall, again. _Almost_.

"Bruce! Nothing, just cleaning and uh...don't tell Alfred!"

"What happened to you?!"

Suddenly Bruce was in his face, a hand on his chin and tilting his head from left to right.

Right. He was still bloody and probably looked like a small horror show.

"Ah, it's alright. That happens sometimes," Wally tried to reassure Bruce. And it wasn't even a lie. In his line of work and with his powers? Yeah, running into walls was a common occurrence.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and glanced from Wally to the wall and back again. "You're avoiding me."

"What?! Me? Never! I-"

"You're _trying_ to avoid me and ran into a wall." Bruce probably would've found this slightly amusing, if Wally's face wasn't caked in dried blood.

Hearing about someone running into a wall with high speed sounded more amusing than it was to see the result.

Wally just shut his mouth close and blushed. Not that it was visible under all that red. His hair, the blood. He was a red mess.

The following silence confirmed the theory and Bruce slowly let go of Wally's chin.

"Is there a reason to avoid me?"

"..I don't know, is there?"

Wally was walking on thin ice there. Bruce was his cryptic self like always and Wally still didn't know if Bruce had read his message.

Though based on their current interaction it didn't seem so. Which made his behavior probably _very_ weird. Running into walls and avoiding Bruce.

"Do you...do you mind if I get cleaned up?" Because that was a reasonable request. Wally was sure of it. And not because he tried to pretend he didn't know about their recent topic.

"Not at all. I'll accompany you," Bruce nodded and started to walk past Wally, only stopping to see if Wally was actually following.

"Don't tell Alfred? About the wall I mean."

"Funny. It's my mansion but you're worried about Alfred's reaction." as funny as it might've been, Bruce only sounded vaguely amused.

Which made Wally feel guilty about several things. Ruining the wall. Ignoring the fact that it was Bruce's mansion. He felt like a douche bag.

He just was about to voice his apology, when Bruce continued talking.

"But you don't need to worry. I'll just renovate the whole room."

Wally gaped at Bruce. Renovate the whole room? Because of _that_? Because of _him_? He really was a douche, wasn't he? Ruining a whole room.

Both walked in silence then. Bruce seemed relatively calm while Wally hadn't felt this agitated in forever.

They finally reached a bathroom and Wally turned on the hot water to wash his face properly. He might even have had a small scare at seeing his own face like that if it weren't for the fact that he was used to it.

Or that his speed allowed him to look like he was used to it. Small blessings and all that.

After he cleaned his hands, he started to use them to rub the dried blood away, the water helping a great deal.

In the mirror Wally could see Bruce standing in the doorway and watching him. He immediately focused on his own reflection, instead of Bruce's.

Bending down, he finished cleaning his face and grabbed a towel to dry his face.

"About that text of yours…," Bruce suddenly said and Wally froze up.

He stared at the faucet, the towel partly hiding his face. He must've imagined Bruce talking. Really, there was no other explanation. Wally had _relaxed_ about that. There hadn't been _any_ clues that Bruce had….that he had read it.

Slowly he lowered the towel and turned to Bruce but he looked the same as ever. Still looking at him. Though not through the mirror this time.

"What?" If Wally just played dumb, then he could find out. Bruce would either answer with a question of his own or-

"Your message. I'm sorry I didn't reply to it right away."

If it weren't for the apology Wally might've just fallen over or done something equally embarrassing. As it was he just mildly blushed again and shook his head. "It's...it's alright. You had to...had to go to that meeting and...stuff…"

Great. Amazing. Lame. God, why was he so _lame_.

Bruce looked with something that might have been mirth at Wally and came closer.

The bathroom was huge, yet Wally still felt trapped between Bruce and the sink.

He continued to hold onto the towel, probably the only thing that kept Bruce away.

Not that Bruce was doing much? Though maybe Wally had just entered a higher speed. That could be possible. Blinking a few times, he checked how fast Bruce seemed to breathe and discovered that, _oh_ , he hadn't accidentally speed up.

Bruce was, in fact, just standing there.

And staring.

Was Wally supposed to say something now? About the message?

"How'd you get away from the police so fast?" Well. That wasn't the question he had wanted to ask. But it was a good one anyway.

Bruce looked at Wally before looking down at the towel in his hands and gently took hold of it as well. "I insisted that I would be fine and they let me go. Under the condition that they escort me home. Which they did."

Ah, it was that easy to get away from the police? "And Dick?"

"Dick," Bruce started and slowly took the towel away from Wally, to place it on the sink behind him. "Is currently arresting the criminals which tried to attack me."

Awesome.

Wally had wondered about that at the back of his mind. It really hadn't been a pressing matter but his mouth had inquired about it anyway.

"About your message, Wally," Bruce started again and judging by his face he knew how nervous it made Wally. "...we don't have to talk about it. If you don't want."

He really didn't want to, but only because he didn't know what the result would be. Any possible result would be scary.

Bruce could reject him. Or worse, actually feel the same? What would happen then? And there was so much in between that was possible.

On the other hand, Wally would always question himself about this, if he walked away now.

"No...no it's alright." Maybe his voice was a bit too high pitched. Maybe.

Bruce didn't comment on it.

"So...you _like_ like me?"

Once more Wally wanted to know if this really was happening to him or if this was some weird fever dream. Not that he ever got any fevers. But dreams. He got a lot of them.

Hearing Bruce Wayne ask in a manner similar to schoolgirl if Wally _liked_ him was the weirdest thing.

Wally had just used that expression in his panic and his inability to phrase things in a manner that sounded alright.

He took a deep breath. "Yeah..I like you...a lot but…," Wally trailed off and stared over Bruce's shoulder. "...I just like you."

"But what?" Bruce wasn't giving anything away and if it weren't for the kind look Wally was receiving, he almost could have thought Bruce was going to make fun of him.

"I like you," Wally echoed again and looked directly at Bruce again. "Might even have a crush on you." There. That was the most adult confession he could make.

Bruce hummed, which was a weird response to a confession, and lifted his hand to cup Wally's face. The second followed soon and Bruce leaned in.

Blushing madly, Wally stood completely motionless, afraid to break the moment they were having. But Bruce kept coming closer, even tilted his head somewhat and stopped a little distance away.

"Does your nose still hurt?" It was a whisper, low and making his spine all tingly.

"No...no, just… a weird sensation." Wally couldn't focus on his nose right now. Not with Bruce's breathe on his face.

"Mhhh, good," Bruce murmured and closed the gap between them.

Their lips met and suddenly Wally knew how to move again. He pushed gently against Bruce, met his lips with his own head slightly tilted, restricted by the hands on each side of his face.

It didn't take long for tongues to suddenly meet and Wally wasn't sure who started it first.

They slid against each other, brushing along the lips only to meet again.

When they broke apart Wally's back was pressed against the sink and Bruce rested against his front.

He really didn't mind.

His blush was still strong but at least he had an answer now. Wally was pretty sure that was one heck of an answer.

"What..are we going to do now?" Because that was a legit question that people asked in this kind of situation. Right?

"We can continue to make out in this bathroom," Bruce grinned and leaned in even more. "There are more things that can be done in a bathroom." And that definitely wasn't helping the heat radiating from his face. "What we are going to do however, is find Alfred and eat something. I'm sure you didn't eat because of these messages."

Wally rolled his eyes and looked away from Bruce, which was quite a feat considering how close he was. With him being tall enough to block out most of his view.

But Bruce wasn't wrong and at the mention of food his stomach chose to growl as well.

Traitor.

"Fine," he scoffed and wiggled a bit to get out from between Bruce and the sink.

Bruce wasn't helping in any way as he let Wally slide out before actually stepping back.

Smiling now, instead of grinning, Bruce looked at Wally before turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

Wally followed immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, here's the last chapter/the epilogue to Seeking Help. Instead of a oneshot you all made me make this into a 4 chapters and a smol epilogue long story. Thank you all!**

* * *

"Hey, Bruc-"

Wally stopped two steps into Bruce's bedroom and looked around. Huh. He wasn't in yet? He could've sworn he had heard him talking to Alfred a minute ago.

Shaking his head he was just about to leave when he saw the communication device on the table beside the bed.

Wally zipped over to it, he placed it in his ear, tapping it curiously.

Was it his' or Bats'?

 _"_ _Batman,"_ greeted him a familiar voice.

"Supes!" Wally smiled immediately.

 _"_ _Flash! It's good to hear from you. What are you doing awake?"_

"Late night snack and all that. Why are you awake? Isn't it like...1 am?"

 _"_ _2am actually and monitor duty."_

"Ah, the only thing I really don't miss," Wally nodded to himself knowingly.

Clark chuckled in response. _"We miss you too Wally. It's awfully quiet up here without you."_

"Hah! I bet you're just saying that to make me feel good. What is it I heard about Kara trying to start a weight lifting contest up there!?"

 _"_ _Don't remind me. It took ages to convince everyone that it was a bad idea."_

Wally just laughed and put a hand through his hair, only to startle at his hand being grabbed and Wally being turned around.

Bruce stood there with a slight frown, which's strength didn't suffer from the fact that he was dripping wet and standing there in only a towel.

Well, that explained where Bruce had gone off to.

"Listen Supes. I gotta go but I'll be back soon. Promise!"

 _"_ _Of course. Take care, Flash. Have a pleasant night."_

The call ended and Wally took out the communicator while smiling at Bruce. "Clark's missing me."

"I know." Of course Bruce knew. He took the communicator from Wally and placed it in his ear. "You aren't cleared for duty yet."

"I said soon, not now."

"You have yet to learn to say no."

Which might have been a valid argument, if it weren't for Wally's amazing idea. "I know, you tend to remind me _but_ ," a dramatic pause followed. "What if I promise to report any communication to you at the end of the day or immediately or something? Your need to control things will be pleased and I can get back into the suit."

It was a solid idea. A good idea. Bruce couldn't keep Wally away from the suit. Not if he really wanted to put it on. While he still wasn't back to one hundred percent, Wally still felt good enough to go back to everything.

And with Bats there to control his communications for a little while what really could go wrong?

Bruce narrowed his eyes and his lips thinned into a line. The thought of Wally going back to duty when he wasn't capable of saying no wasn't one he liked to entertain.

He also had enough work without looking over Wally's communications.

"Alright."

Wally grinned widely at Bruce and threw himself at him, his arms around the bigger man. Only to pull away again.

"You're the best, which also brings me to another thing! I wanted to know if the deal is still available?"

"Deal?"

"Yeah, you know? I tell you what we painted a new lovely color and only Dick gets in trouble?" Because Dick deserved that.

Bruce looked Wally over, one eyebrow skeptical lifted. "Why the sudden change of heart in loyalty?"

"Because Dick knew what was going to happen when he asked me if I could do something for him. _He_ knew." How couldn't he have known? Wally would always stick to his best friend but he had to be punished nonetheless.

Bruce crossed his arms, making an imposing figure which just his towel. "We wouldn't be here if he hadn't done so."

"That doesn't matter!... _maybe_ it does but I know you want to know what the repainted." Wally could remain silent about it and never get to know when Bruce found out. Except for news articles but that would require a lot of luck.

"Deal. But be aware that I need to give you a small punishment. Something harmless"

That wasn't the deal he had hoped for but beggars couldn't be choosers, right? Sure, Wally could just not tell but then his punishment might actually be a punishment. "Fine, deal. We kinda misled you there. We didn't repaint something but filled your explosive Batarangs with the paint. They still work but they also paint everything a pretty blue!"

Wally grinned at Bruce, despite the punishment that loomed in his future. He just found it hilarious. Imagining Bats who wanted to cross someone's plans, only to be surprised himself was too good.

He had loved the idea from the beginning.

Heck, it even looked like as if the corner of Bruce's mouth had twitched upwards! That counted as a victory as good as any.

"Soooo...about my punishment…" Maybe he could still turn this around. With an amused Bruce and a mix between a puppy look and a sexy pout Wally still might have a chance of escape.

"Monitor Duty. For a week." Simple as that.

" _What_?! I just told Clark how much I don't miss _that_!" Desperate, Wally let himself fall onto Bruce's bed and buried his face in the fresh sheets.

"So I heard."

"It's not fair!"

"I'll make it up to you."

"Oh really and how do you think you c-" A towel, a warm and wet towel, landed over Wally's face while the bed dipped slightly lower before a heavy weight settled against his side.

"I'm pretty sure I can think of something," Bruce said with a smirk of his own.


End file.
